Miss Murder
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: After the Cullens left in New Moon, Bella  now Izzy  befriends a bad influence and quickly becomes a freak and a scary punk chick. When the Cullens return, what will happen when they discover their Bella isn't so innocent anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**With just a look they shook  
And heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.  
-**_**Miss Murder**_**by AFI**

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but they call me Izzy. I'm eighteen, and I live in Forks, Washington, with my dad, Police Chief Charlie Swan. If you expect me to be a good girl, you're wrong. I'm a punk. I have a best friend, named Sierra Johnson, who has the same look on life as I do. Here's my story._

I walked out into the cool morning air of Forks, Washington, to meet my friend for carpool to school. Sitting in her car (a black Corvette) with her arms crossed and sunglasses on was none other than my best friend, Sierra. I adjusted my Tripp jacket as I moved over to the car. I lept easily over the door and into the seat, causing a smile to pull at the corners of Sierra's mouth. Sierra said, putting on a snooty French accent, "Where to, Mademoiselle Izzy?"

I smirked and played along, "To school, Mademouiselle Sierra."

She shot me a salute and scratched off, driving down the road at nearly a hundred miles per hour. We pulled into an empty spot and climbed out. Sierra beeped the car and we sauntered forward, keeping directly beside each other. People wisely hurried out of our path, even the groups that had once been thought of as thugs or bad-asses. I flicked a bit of hair behind my ear as I lept up the stairs. Sierra and I went to our lockers and then to first period. The girl standing at the locker beside mine cowered slightly and ran off. I snickered. She was right to run. Sierra ran a hand through her spiky blue hair before we headed off to first period. Sierra said, "Hey, you wanna come over tonight? The 'rents are gonna be out, and we'll have the house to ourselves."

I grinned, "Hell yeah!"

That was it for conversation. School flashed by and soon enough, we were off to Sierra's place.

OoOoOoOoO

I pushed my way through the bead barrier that lead to Sierra's room and clicked on the stereo with my elbow as I dumped a bowl of popcorn on the bed. A pale hand snatched a handful and there was crunching as Sierra ate. The first song that came on was a heavy metal song. Sierra said, "Uh, that's _Miss Murder_by AFI."

I liked the tune, so I put it on repeat and we danced around, acting like crazy people and singing. I sang loudly, "_Hey Ms. Murder, can I/make beauty stay if I/take my life?/Whoa-oh-oh!_"

Sierra yelled, "That can be our inside joke! You're Miss Murder and I'm Beauty."

I joked, "Wassup, Beauty?"

Sierra grinned, "Nothin' much, Miss Murder!"

We eventually fell asleep, with the lights on and _Miss Murder_ still playing.

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up with a crick in my neck and something kicking me in the kidney. I realized I was crashed across Sierra's bed and she kept kicking me. With an almighty crack, I un-cricked my neck and got up. After rinsing my mouth out with soda, I kicked Sierra awake. She grumbled incoherently and I splashed a cup of water on her face, effectively making her wake up. She screeched loudly and slapped my arm, leaving a red mark. I slapped her back and yelled in her face, "DON'T SLAP ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Sierra screeched, "DON'T CALL ME A BITCH, YOU SLUT!"

Then, suddenly, we fell over laughing. Sierra sighed, "We're freaks."

I said sarcastically, "Naw. We're normal!"

We fell over laughing again, probably the freakiest duo that ever existed. Ever.

**Hey, I know it was short but I need something to take the place of **_**Singing in the Rain**_**, since I finished it. **_**Starlight**_** is nearly done and I've about finished **_**Ninfe dei Cinque Elementi**_**. Okay, so... R&R!  
~TWC~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Hey Miss Murder, can I?  
Make beauty stay if I,  
Take my life?  
Whoa-oh-ohh  
-**_**Miss Murder**_** by AFI**

"IZZYYYYYYYYYYY!" Sierra screeched as she ran towards me.

Obviously, the normal teens knew that Sierra would murder anyone that got in her way, so they made a path for my best friend. I looked at the girl (her ice blue hair was in more of a dissaray than usual, her make-up was smeared, and her clothes were fucked up) and asked, "What happened?"

Sierra stated proudly, "I got in a fight."

I demanded, "With who?"

Sierra grinned, "With Lauren, the stupid-ass bitch."

I whooped and we high-fived. I suggested, "Let's skip the last three periods and celebrate, Beauty!"

Sierra smirked, "You got it, Ms. Murder!"

We fist-bumped and ran out to the parking lot. Sierra let me drive and we screeched down the road at 110 MPH. We were going wild the whole drive to Port Angeles. Once there, we went to a bar and (using Sierra's fake ID) got totally wasted. Some random dude got to second base on Sierra before I busted them up. I had one less shot than Sierra, so I once again drove. I got out at my house and Sierra managed to pull out, but not without scratching off. I staggered up to the door and inside, only to find Charlie waiting for me. He demanded, "Isabella Marie Swan, where in God's name have you been?"

I slurred, "Si-Si and I were celebratin' at some bar in Port Ang'les. She's _soooooooooo_ wasted so I had to drive home."

Charlie said, going purple, "I can smell alcohol on you, young lady! I could arrest you, you know!"

I spat, lucid for a split second, "Like you would! I'm your daughter."

Going back into my alcohol-induced haze, I slurred, "'Sides, I didn't do _anyyyyyything_ like what Sierra did! I'm a good girl, daddy!"

He went from purple to blue. I giggled and said, "I'mma get a shower and go to bed. 'Night."

Charlie stammered incoherently and I went upstairs. I walked straight into my room and was out like a light when I hit the bed.

OoOoOoOoO

I woke up at five o'clock the next morning from a splitting headache. I grumbled a curse and got up. I grabbed an outfit from my closet and got ready slowly. Sierra called at her usual time and let me know she'd be by about five minutes late. When she got there, I'd just finished getting my crap together. I hopped into the car and we sped to school. We arrived twenty five minutes before the first bell. I noticed one car was parked in the lot beside us. It was a shiny, silver Volvo. My breathing picked up slightly and I tried to reason with myself. How many other silver Volvos were there in the United States? Hundreds? Thousands? _Millions_? But in Forks, there were none that I'd seen. Sierra parked and we climbed out. Sierra perched on the hood of the car and moaned, "Ugh, I _hate_ hangovers! Izzy, please tell me you have aspirin!"

I dug through my pockets, handed her a pill, and took one for myself. We downed them and I sat on the hood of the car. My headache eased slightly as we sat in silence. I looked over at the car about ten minutes before the bell. A tiny, dark-haired girl climbed out of the passenger seat and a tall, bronze-haired boy got out of the driver's side. I cursed loudly.

The Cullens were back.

* * *

**Guys, I am sooooooooo sorry it's so short! I got into my characters' heads and I discovered that being in the mind of a character with a hangover was not the best idea. I promise (swear!) the next chapter'll be longer.  
~TWC~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.  
-**_**Miss Murder**_** by AFI**

Sierra questioned, "What's wrong, Bells?"

I looked at her with my dark brown eyes and then looked over at the Volvo. Sierra looked like she was remembering something and then her mouth formed a little 'o' of realization. She grumbled, "Aw, man. It's them, isn't it?"

I nodded stiffly and climbed out of the car. Sierra followed and warned, "Don't do anything you'll regret."

I said through clenched teeth, "I'm fine. I'm not going to do anything."

Sierra gave me a disbelieving look and sighed, "I'm going to first period. Don't kill anyone."

I let out a dry laugh and said, "Dude, my ex-boyfriend his here and you expect me to be okay?"

Sierra rolled her eyes and sauntered off, blue hair bouncing up and down. I brushed my bangs into place and grabbed my crap from the front seat. When I looked back up, Alice was standing beside me. I snapped, "What do _you_ want?"

She flinched looked at me with wide golden eyes. I brushed past her, storming towards first period. Alice grabbed my arm and I spun, glaring daggers at the pixielike girl. She shrunk back and let go. Then, I stalked off once again. I wanted nothing to do with any Cullen. When I entered the room, everyone rightly slumped in their seats and kept from staring me. Even the teacher looked away. I stepped over to my seat and sat down, smirking. My smirk faded, though, as the bronze-haired jackass himself entered the room. The teacher had him sitting right beside me. I dropped my head on the desk and uttered a low curse. I felt Edward staring at me from the moment he sat down. I brought my head up off the desk long enough to say, "Fuck you," then put my head back down. He stopped staring at me after that. The ringing of the bell was the most beautiful sound I'd heard all day. Luckily, I didn't have any other periods with him before lunch.

OoOoOoOoO

Lunch was _the_ worst. From the moment I went through the line, I was being bombarded by the two Cullens. First Alice, then Sonovabitch, then they repeated. I eventually cursed them out and escaped to sit with Sierra. She looked at me from over the top of her book (_Hunger Games_, which is the best book EVER!) and said, "You're in deep shit, compadre."

I said dryly, "Thanks a lot."

Sierra grinned. For that, I slapped her. She yelled, "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

I smirked, "For grinning."

Sierra grabbed me in a headlock and I easily slipped out. It was normal for us to fight like that. After a few minutes of horseplay, we settled down to eat. No one stared; quite the opposite, actually. Everyone looked away, slouching down in their seats and playing with their food. Sierra said conversationally, "So... Any thoughts on Edward fuckin' Cullen?"

I replied in the same light tone, "I think Edward fuckin' Cullen needs to leave me the hell alone."

Sierra smirked. I continued, making my voice loud enough for my voice to be heard around the whole cafeteria, "I want nothing to do with _any_ Cullen. None of them."

My friend grinned widely. She high-fived me and crowed, "Nicely said!"

I let out a ringing laugh. Finally, the bell rang and we headed to next period.

OoOoOoOoO

Two periods later, Sierra and I were running through the driving rain to our car. We slipped in and Sierra started the car, punching at the knobs on the dash to bring on the heat. The two of us sat in there for a few moments, drying off and warming up. Eventually, Sierra backed the car out and we were silent on the drive. As usual, I invited my crazy best friend in and we 'did our homework'. We didn't really do homework; we hung out in my room listening to hard rock music. At about five o'clock, Sierra climbed off the bed and said, "Toodles. I'm heading out before Charlie gets back."

I pleaded, "Stay! I can't handle him! He'll be going on about the Cullens coming back and yelling at me for partying the other night and all sorts of stuff. Please? I'm making meatloaf; it's your favorite!"

Sierra pretended to think for a moment and then a smirk pulled up at the corner of her lips. She announced, "I will stay for dinner! Then I'll leave, tell the 'rents I'm staying at your place, and sneak back. I'll sleep under the bed."

I grinned and hugged Sierra, who promptly slapped my arm. We trooped downstairs and to the kitchen. Sierra and I cooked dinner—actually, I cooked and Sierra just rambled on and on about this new club she'd heard of—until Charlie came home. Sierra got the plates and I got the glasses. She dished up the food and I poured some water for Sierra and me and got a can of beer for Charlie. We had just gotten everything on the table when my father stepped in the kitchen.

He wasn't a man of many words or emotions but when he showed them, it meant he felt strongly. Charlie was probably 5'10" with curly brown hair that was quickly graying and brown eyes. He had a slight stubble of a beard and a mustache, dotted with gray. At that time, he was clad in his police officer uniform.

Charlie's eyes lit up when he saw dinner on the table, not suspecting I was buttering him up. As far as Charlie knew, I'd only been misbehaving the one time. Since I came home before him, I would delete all calls from school from the machine and clean up. The worst thing I'd done other than clubbing was befriending Sierra, in his eyes.

Sierra smiled, "Hey, Mr. Swan. What's up?"

I sweetly said, "Hey, dad. How was work?"

That was all the prodding that it took for my dad to launch into the description of his day between bites of food and sips of beer. I nodded and supplied little bits whenever he would stop for a moment. Eventually, with Charlie subdued, Sierra left and Charlie went upstairs to get to bed early. I waited until I could hear his snores before quickly showering and heading to my bedroom. What I didn't expect was Edward Cullen to be standing by my open window. Anger spread through me, infecting every cell of my body. I demanded, "What in the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Edward was suddenly standing in front of me, and I eased back a step. I wanted personal space and he didn't want to give it to me. I snapped, "Get away from me! What part of it was unclear in the cafeteria? The fact that I hate you? That I want you and your family to leave me alone?"

"Bella..." his whisper was tormented.

My anger was tainted by confusion. What reason would he have to be tormented? It took me a moment to realize I didn't care. Edward murmured, "I'm so sorry I left you..."

Two things happened after that. The first was that he hugged me tightly. The second was that I slapped him so hard that I felt a bone in my hand break. Edward let me go and I snarled quietly, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Leave now!"

With a look at me, he vanished out the window. I went to my closet, pulled on a jacket, and went downstairs. Sierra was standing outside, her hand poised to knock on my door. I growled, "Take me to the hospital. I fuckin' tripped and broke my hand."

True worry in her eyes, Sierra opened the car door for me and drove me to the hospital. After about an hour of waiting, the nurse finally called me back. Another fifteen minutes of waiting later with Sierra trying to make jokes, my doctor walked in. Guess who he was?

Carlisle Cullen.

**I hope this is to your liking. It took me a while to spin this one up.  
~TWC~  
"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid."  
"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you."**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
Will fizzle out without hope.  
-**_**Miss Murder**_** by AFI**

I shared a look with Sierra. Her eyes silently questioned if he was another Cullen. I nodded slightly. Our little exchange didn't go unnoticed. Carlisle said as he looked at my injured hand, "It's good to see you again."

I was silent. Sierra waited a moment and then sang, "Awkward!"

I tried to elbow her, but the girl skidded out of the way. I gave her the Evil Eye and said very quietly, "Sierra, as soon as he's finished with my hand, you better run for your life, girly."

Sierra whined, "Oh, c'mon Iz. Loosen up a little!"

I glared as hard as I could and then relented, saying, "Okay, fine. I'll just punch you, Si-Si."

She pouted, blue eyes going wide. I wasn't falling for the puppy-dog eyes. Carlisle broke in then, "Your hand isn't broken, just sprained. As long as you don't injure it any farther, I'll just leave it in a brace."

I nodded, and returned my attention to Sierra. I asked, "Hey, dude, do you have your MP3 with you?"

She nodded and then teased, "I'm not a dude; I'm a dudette."

I glared and said, "Ha-ha, so funny. But I was really thinking we could hang out at your place for the rest of the night. I need some of Sierra Finch's home-made headache cure. Anyways, Charlie won't notice as long as I'm back before five-thirty."

Sierra chirped, "Nice! Dude, you are so going down as my most awesome friend _ever_."

I was confused. "Um, why?"

She squealed, "Because you're crazy, fun, and you abso-fucking-lutely love to party!"

I often wondered why I was friends with her. After that, she was prattling on and on about some new club that had opened in Port Angeles. I half-listened and just began listening to music in my head. Call it unnatural, but I had some songs memorized to the point I could play them in my head. Finally my hand was in a brace and we were ready to leave when Carlisle said, "Bella, would you mind talking to me for a moment?"

Si-Si snorted, "Bella? You were called _Bella_?"

I rolled my eyes and snapped, "It's Izzy now, or don't call me anything. And _none_ of you have _any_ right to talk to me _ever_ again. Bye, wish you a good life, and all that good shit."

Then we left. So maybe it wasn't the best thing for me to do, but I really didn't care. I just wanted some good booze. When we got back to Si-Si's place, I immediately headed to her room. Both of her parents were out on business trips. I broke through the bead barrier and Sierra was there a few minutes later with a bottle of vodka, two shot glasses, and a bag of popcorn loaded down with salt and butter. She poured us each a shot and I downed it quickly, and drank Sierra's first one for her. Then I muched some popcorn, loosening up already. After two hours, we'd each had about nine shots between us and a bag of popcorn each. Because Sierra had one less shot than me, she drove me home.

I wasn't drunk enough to forget Charlie, so I silently crept upstairs and undressed again. I put on my favorite little cami and some shorts, then fell into bed with a sigh. I curled up under the covers and—for the first time in nearly a year—I cried myself to sleep.

I didn't feel better in the morning. I called Sierra on the phone, hiccupping as I left the message on her cell:

_"Sierra, I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving Forks. Love ya, but not like that. Call me when you get this, 'kay? I just need out of here. I'm sorry."_

Within five minutes, I was packed and ready to get dressed. That took ten minutes and then went to the garage. Charlie's old Harley motorcycle from the days he and Renee dated was still down there, so I put my stuff on the back, slipped on the helmet, and took off. Rain pelted down, nearly blinding me. I headed right on the main road and roared towards the edge of town. Memories flooded my mind as I flew past the almost-invisible drive I knew so well. I pulled over on the side of the road, all my strength gone. Tears mixed with the rain. I balled up my fist against my mouth to muffle the strange half-scream, half-cry coming out of me. I stayed there, laying limply against my motorcycle outside _their_ driveway, for God only knows how long before a black car pulled up beside me. The door opened and Sierra's voice came out, "Jeez, kid! You're a mess."

I looked up and whispered, "I can't do this Sierra. I can't stay, but if I try to leave... if I try to leave I'll fall apart."

I heard two doors slam and then Sierra was standing beside me, looking almost piteous of me. She leaned over and hugged me, her vodka-and-tangerine scent assaulting my senses. Something wet fell on my cheek. For the first time, I could see Sierra crying. Her black eye-liner was running and her eyelashes clumped together. I mumbled, "Don't cry, Sierra. You're the tough one. I'm the overly-emotional wannabe punk, not you."

Sierra whispered, "My name's not really Sierra. It's actually Sara, but I started going by Sierra or Si-Si when Mom and Dad started arguing and spending so much time away. Then came the cutting and booze and clubbing. It took my mind off of everything. I'm so sorry, Izzy."

I murmured, "I used to go by Bella, but when the Cullens left I couldn't stand being me. It was like I couldn't even fit into my skin without them. Then you came along, the one bright light in the darkness that is my life. You made me better, even though I was doing things I never thought I would do. I'm really sorry Sara."

At that point, we both sat down on the ground and Sierra—Sara!—laughed, "We're a really jacked up pair, huh?"

I grinned, "Yep. Look at us. Both fucked up inside and out."

Sara agreed, "Oh hell yeah, Bella. You're a bit easier to fix, though. Go and talk to them."

"Really?" I asked. "You think it'll help if I go talk to them?"

Sara nodded. "I really think so. Mom and Dad are coming home today. I need to talk to them. Let's take care of your issues and then we'll handle mine."

I nodded and I got back on the motorcycle while Sara got in the Corvette. I drove the bike up the driveway and she followed. We parked and I walked up the steps to the door. Taking a deep breath, I knocked once. Twice. Thrice. I stepped back and waited. Sara joined me. Their response would guarantee whether my life would be worth living or not.

**I'm so sorry for the wait, ladies and germs. Add tremendous writer's block, school, and my feeble attempt to cut back on fanfiction and you've got a long wait. This chappy was mostly inspired by **_**Decode**_** by Paramore. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are love.  
~TWC~  
"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid." -Anonymous  
"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." -Anonymous  
"My thoughts you can't decode!" -**_**Decode**_** by Paramore**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're the empty set just floating through wrapped in skin  
Ever since the time that we were promised  
Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let go  
But who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?  
-_Miss Murder_ by AFI**

Less than fifteen seconds passed before the door opened. Esme stood there, looking more tired than I had ever seen her. Her eyes landed on me and lit up with the faintest echo of hope. I murmured, "Hey, Esme. Can—Can we come in?"

More hope filled Esme's face as she said, "Of course! Come in, come in!"

Sara and I followed Esme inside and I surprised Esme by saying, "I'm really sorry. I've been acting like a total bitch—pardon my French—to your family. There's no excuse for that no matter how hurt I was. I could have been more of an adult and just told you guys how I felt. Instead I was just a little drama queen with no reguard for others' emotions."

Esme hugged me and murmured, "I'm sure the others will forgive you."

When we broke apart, Sara had the good manners to introduce herself. "Hullo! I'm Sara. I guess I'm sort of the root of Bella's problems, because I got her into some pretty nasty stuff. At least she's still alive. This here's my girl, and I've told her anyone that makes her feel worse than snot doesn't deserve her. But Bells seems to care about y'all a lot and I'll respect that. Just know I am a very formidable enemy if her heart gets broken again."

Esme smiled, "I'll be sure to remember that."

Sara was appeased. Then something happened just like the first day I'd met the family. Alice stepped into view on the branch just outside the open window, and lept inside. She squealed, hugging me, "Apology accepted, Bella! Welcome back!"

I laughed and hugged her back for a moment. Then Alice stepped back and grinned in that impish way of hers. She announced, "The others will probably be back in about five minutes."

Sara asked, "And how, might I ask, do you know that, Ms. Psychotic Pixie?"

Alice replied sweetly, "Just some quick calculations."

Sara shrugged. "Good enough for me!"

We sat down and talked for a few minutes, and right on schedule four of the five missing Cullens arrived. I repeated my apology, and got a whole bunch of hugs. Rosalie even apologized to me about how she had been acting. I didn't think we would exactly be good firends, but I knew she didn't hate my guts. It would have been good and happy, except I had one more person to make ammends with. So I asked, "Where's Edward?"

Everyone was silent for a few beats. Then Jasper said, "We're not sure."

I blinked. How could they not be sure? He was part of their family, for Pete's sake! I stood and replied, "I have to find him."

Then I walked to the front door and out into the rain. I climbed onto my motorcycle, donned the helmet, and sped away. I could think of only one place where he would go. Our meadow. So I got the motorcycle to go as fast as I dared and headed down the familiar roads. I stopped and didn't bother with the kickstand, just started running in the approximate direction of the meadow. I stumbled on a root and was thrown to the ground, spattering mud all over me. I got up and kept running, feeling the rain wash all the mud off my clothes. It took me another hour to reach the meadow. I stopped and looked. Lying in the middle of the circular meadow was Edward. I breathed his name and stumbled forward, brushing my hair off my forehead. Once I reached him, I sat. I didn't think he would ever move, but there was a light, cold pressure on my hand. I looked, and saw our hands intertwined.

Edward was the first to speak. "I didn't think you would come here."

I replied quietly, "Yeah, well, I need to make things alright. I'm sorry I snapped. I was angry and hurt and—"

I was cut off by lips against mine. Time moved to quickly, and within what seemed like seconds we had broken apart. Edward whispered, "There was nothing to forgive."

The rain suddenly stopped and a ray of sun shone through the dense clouds. We lay there for a while and then got up to go back to the Cullens' house. I asked if we could walk, and Edward agreed. Holding hands, we walked back. It was the best day I'd had since they left.

**This was inspired by _Call Me When You're Sober_ by Evanescence, _Decode_ by Paramore, _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse, _Freckles_ by Natasha Bedingfield, _Put Your Records On_ by Corinne Bailey Rae, _L.O.V.E._ by Ashlee Simpson, _Misery Business_ by Paramore, and _Brick by Boring Brick_ by Paramore. This is the second-to-last chappy, so enjoy. And I'm sorry that this has turned into an Edward/Bella, but I like everything to be tied up with a nice neat bow in most stories. A definite ending for everyone.  
~TWC~  
****"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid." -Anonymous  
"I love you, not for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you." -Anonymous  
"My thoughts you can't decode!" -_Decode_ by Paramore**


End file.
